Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter twenty-four
Chapter twenty-four of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story The good-guys were going home, though at the cliffs a trio of Horten Ho 229-fighter-bombers (a precursor to the Horten H.XVIII) were trying to get in Cape-Suzette only to be intercepted by a patrolling Fairey Seafox-reconnaissance-seaplane (since the guns were still being repaired, they had to use the M2-tanks and planes of their own like the Seafox), which has been sent to keep watch on that invading fleet after they were driven off, now it was just standing guard over the Cape-Suzette area and beyond like Louie's, where the Sea Duck had arrived, the occupants earning a well deserved brake for celebration. It was also The Cloudkicker Family's first time at Louie's and needless to say they love his Krakatoa-special ice-cream, then came a party as usual, complete with Baloo's favorite boogie-woogie song, much to Rebecca's chagrin. "Oh can't he find a new song for a change?" she complains, "but I like this song" Lumat informs much to Rebecca's shock, "you do?" she dreaded, "yeah it was my favorite when I was a kid, I don't have anything against you for hating it, but other people like it" Lumat answers, Rebecca shrugs in defeat: not wanting to upset him, she wasn't against doing that to Baloo, but Lumat and co would be greatly affected if she tried that on them, so she'll tolerate it for their sake, "why do you hate this song anyway?" Riven asks, "well I was more into classic music, no-banana boogie-woogie blues has always been loud obnoxious and silly" Rebecca says, "did you even give it a chance?" Riven wondered, "no" Rebecca admits, she never wanted to, as it always drove her nuts, "well maybe you should, then maybe you'll like it" Riven encouraged, "how about I teach you?" Lumat proposed goofily, "uh.." Rebecca stutters but wasn't given the chance to answer as she was yanked to the dance-floor, "uh Lumat I don't think this is a-" Rebecca begged but Lumat wasn't listening as everyone else make room, Baloo included, "shut up and try" Lumat advised and began swinging her around to try and get her to like the song, she didn't at first, but she eventually succumbed to it and was having a blast, Baloo was impressed: he didn't think anyone could get Rebecca to like his song ever, "I'll admit, Lumat's got the magic touch" he remarks. After awhile the music ended to give everyone a brake. Lenora was cradling a sleepy-Brycen (having finally reunited with him) and felt it was time to go, but with their mansion in Cape-Suzette still wrecked and the Axis knowing it's location, they decide on another place: and settled for Lumat and Sari's in Montanya which is in the northern part of Usland, which was deep within Allied-power so they should be safe. "Guys we should be going, it's past Brycen's bedtime" Lenora announced, but once again Kit was feeling conflicted: unable to choose between staying with his adopted-family or finally joining his biological one, "you wanna come with us Kit?" Jen offers, "I do wanna be with you, but I don't wanna leave the Bruinwalds either, oh, I just wish Higher-for-Hire could fit all of us at once" Kit laments, "you don't have to stay with us forever if you don't want to" Noland says making everybody look at him, "he doesn't?" Molly asks, "of course not" Gregory states and looks at Baloo and Rebecca, "Mr. Bruinwald, Ms. Cunningham, I can tell Kit means the world to you both, and you to him, so you can keep him if you want, after we're done catching up on lost time that is" Gregory explains, "really?" Baloo utters and the Cloudkickers nod, "we just want to spent more time with Kit is all, we won't keep him forever, you deserve to take care of him" Sari reasoned, "well Kit, what do you say?" Clara asks Kit who looks at his friends: Baloo Rebecca Molly Wildcat Louie the Jungle-Aces and so on, "Baloo, Rebecca, all of you, I'll always be your son, brother, friend and so on, and I'll try, not to forget you" he wept and hugs everybody, even Ramón wanted Kit to go, "and you'll always be my father" he states, "actually, we would like it if Ramon and Rey come too" Clara suggested, "really?" Rey gasps, "yeah, you two are part of our family now" Clara states much to Rey and Ramon's surprise, "well, should we?" Rey asks the Bruinwalds and company, "of course Rey, sure we'll miss you, but Clara's right, you and Ramon are part of their family now" Riven answers, "Higher-for-Hire will still be around when you get back" Rebecca assures, "and so will the Jungle-Aces-Secret-Midnight-Club, all three of you will always be members" Ernie adds, "and you'll always be my navigator Kit-boy" Baloo vows, "and you know, there are some neat aircraft in Montanya" Nestor says, "I'm going to Montanya" Kit declared finally giving in to Nestor's encouragement. So now we see an airfield in Cape-Suzette. Inside a Latécoère 521-civil-flying-boat (equipped with tracked-landing-gear for terrestrial landings) rest Kit his relatives Rey and Ramon, the plane was bound for Montanya. Kit Rey and Ramon were each sitting in one set of seats on the plane's left-side in the first-class section. Like a mini-cruise-ship with wings, the Laté 521 (full name Lieutenant de Vaisseau Paris) was a luxurious craft: it had bedrooms, bathrooms (more spacious than in most planes) and even a kitchen, bar and other cruise-attributes. Its inboard engines had dual-headed-propellers in the push-pull design, but its outboard ones are just the forward-facing only pull form. Before it could leave though, a Cierva C.30-autogyro was surveying the port to assist in clearance. "You thinking about Baloo and the others Kristopher?" Lumat asked Kit from a couch in front of Kit, "yeah, a little" Kit admits when Ramon presented the photo-album he got on his birthday and Kit happily looks through it. At Higher-for-Hire, Baloo Rebecca Wildcat Molly and Riven were settling in. Riven took out Kit's airfoil, having been given it by Kit as his relatives had a lot more to spare. Riven presses the button and it unfolds itself. "Better get into the tower, Kit's plane will leave any minute" Molly suggested and they do. As for the Jungle-Aces (Oscar also had a medal for his victory over Shockwave), they were all chilling in the Malt-Shop, the club won't feel the same without Kit Rey or Ramon, but they wanted their friends to be happy, so they held a toast. "To Kit Cloudkicker" Ernie announced raising his milkshake up in the air, "Kit Cloudkicker" the rest shouted after and fallowed Ernie's example, even the salesman who knew them joined in. Back at the airport, all flights were halted for a moment as a Fieseler Fi 156 was attempting to get pass the cliffs, but was defeated by four Consolidated Vultee XP-81-escort-fighters who would accompany the Cloudkickers as a precaution. Once the surveying C.30-autogyro was sure the coast was clear it gave the signal and several airliners roll out one-by-one: the first being an Avro 691 Lancastrian-passenger-and-mail-plane (a civil version of the Lancaster). In the meantime in the Lieutenant de Vaisseau Paris-flying-boat Kit was looking through Ramon's photo-album and many other photos of his adopted-family while waiting, remembering all the moments he had with them: (There You'll Be by Faith Hill of Michael Bay's Pearl Harbor movie) *''When I think back on these times'' *''And the dreams we left behind'' *''I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get, to have you in my life'' *''When I look back on these days'' *''I'll look and see your face'' *''You were right there for me'' Crashing into Louie's and into Baloo right after defecting the air-pirates, developing a liking to Rebecca when seeing she was a mother, giving himself up to Don Karnage so Baloo Rebecca and Molly could getaway, defecting again to save Cape-Suzette, being saved by Baloo after Karnage had him thrown off the Iron Vulture (Jennifer did snap again when Kit mentioned that part), being given custody to Baloo and Rebecca in the aftermath. *''In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky'' *''In my heart there always be a place, for you for all my life'' *''I'll keep a part of you with me'' *''And everywhere I am there you'll be'' *''And everywhere I am there you'll be'' Saving Molly from that giant squid when babysitting her for the first time, saving that Yenkara Henry from MacKnee, watching Rebecca fly the Sea Duck for the first time, searching for the treasure of Ignatius' late-owner, taking down Heimlich Menudo with goofy spelling, tangoing with Spigot for the first time when searching for that Kafusalum-idol, reconciling with Baloo after regretting liking Daring-Dan-Dawson, rescuing those lost-pilots from Howard-Huge, selling hotdogs in a pickle-costume, saving that whale Moby Dimple from Seymour, doing Shere Khan's little errand of locating the missing pilots at the Twin-Spires, fallowing Rebecca on her flying-gas-station idea and later her truffle-hunt, being integrated into Cape-Suzette Elementary-school after catching up on his education and meeting Ernie Felix Bert and Sam and together building that clubhouse of theirs. *''Well you showed me how it feels'' *''To feel the sky within my reach'' *''And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me'' *''Your love made me make it through'' *''Oh, I owe so much to you'' *''You were right there for me'' Trying to help Baloo renew his license, exposing Kitten Kaboodle as a saboteur, switching bodies with Baloo over that spirit-switcher idol, getting Baloo the last boogie-woogie record in the world, cheering on Baloo and Rebecca to prove girls can do business just as well as boys, taking down Panda-la, fallowing Baloo on that fake-vacation which got them all more than they bargained for, getting Oscar Vandersnoot into the J.A.S.M.C, finding Wildcat the love of his life, saving Baloo from a gruel-hating madman, celebrating his first Christmas with a family. *''In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky'' *''In my heart there always be a place, for you for all my life'' *''I'll keep a part of you with me'' *''And everywhere I am there you'll be'' Encouraging Rebecca to take Baloo to that ball on the Spruce Moose, attending that fake flight-school in Thembria out of impatience to be a pilot right away, protecting Louie's from that cat Douglas Benson, having Baloo as a classmate in school, delivering pizzas by airplane, saving Buzz's copter from a Miniversal spy, foiling doctor Axolotl from getting revenge on Khan with Baloo and the Jungle-Aces, keeping the Idol of Doom out of El Gato's hands, delivering a letter for Rebecca for a contest she entered, looking to restore Molly back to her normal size after she was shrunken to the size of a bug, and so on, Kit will miss it all. *'' 'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength'' *''And I want to thank you now for all the ways'' *''You were right there for me'' *''You were right there for me'' *''You were right there for me'' *''For always'' Suddenly the plane moves signaling it can leave, he leans over Ramon to look out the window, knowing this will be the last time he sees Cape-Suzette for a while, then the plane lifts off and while using a binoculars could see the Sea Duck and his own plane the Jungle Ace (Kit had entrusted his plane to the Jungle-Aces while away), "goodbye home, I'll be seeing you on the flip side" he bids and couldn't help waving out even though he knew he couldn't be seen in. *''In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky'' *''In my heart there always be a place, for you for all my life'' *''I'll keep a part of you with me'' *''And everywhere I am there you'll be'' *''And everywhere I am there you'll be'' At the same time in Higher-for-Hire's watch-tower the gang was all present and waiting in anticipation. Rebecca was the first to see the Laté 521-flying-boat and its accompanying XP-81s. "There he goes" she calls and points and they couldn't help wave at the plane, even if they couldn't be seen, "be safe, Lil-britches" Baloo said and starts to cry which Rebecca and Molly began to mimic and all three plus Riven and Wildcat hug. They'll see Kit Rey and Ramon again: whenever there's an end, it isn't really an end, just a new beginning. *''There you'll be'' The End Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction